Drunken Confessions of a Pirate Captain
by May
Summary: He thinks about her sometimes. Dagger thinks about Willafred. Fourth in the 'Time' series


****

Drunken Confessions of a Pirate Captain 

He thinks about her sometimes; He'll never say it out loud, but he thinks about her. (The fourth in the 'Time' series. Dagger thinks about Willafred.)

A/N: The fourth in the 'Time' series. Freshly 19 year old Dagger Sparrow thinks about 'his girl'-Willafred Turner.

****

Addition: **Dagger is now 19 and Willafred is now 17. They have not seen each other since they were 14 and 12. It has been about two years since Dagger last wrote Willafred and two months since Dagger got Willafred's last letter. **

He thinks about her sometimes; he'll never say it out loud, but he thinks about her. He wonders what she looks like now and how she dresses. He'll think about the way she talks and how she must be nearly as tall as him by now. And sometimes, when he's feeling down, he'll think about how she must be engaged to that idiot James Matthews by now. 

When he's really feeling down about the whole thing, he'll turn his ship around and get to the first island he can find. Then, he'll go down and drink and drink until he is numb and can't even remember his own name. He's been doing that more during the last two months. 

Currently, he and his small crew were in a bar at one of his favorite islands. His crew was small, having only six members, including himself; this made it easier to get really piss drunk without anyone noticing. 

Dagger Sparrow sat alone at a table in a corner of the tavern and watched as Higgins tried to chat up a couple of whores. Out of the corner of his right eye, Dagger could see the rest of his crew chatting at a table. 

"S'met'ing wrong, sir?" A female voice asked from his left. Dagger glanced over at Dusk, groaned, and went back to his drink. "Jus' dat you look deep 'n t'ought." The tall woman of twenty-one rolled her eyes upward before sitting down next to her captain. "Sir?"

Dagger groaned again. "Go away, Dusk." 

Dusk chewed on her lower lip for a moment before glancing over at Higgins. "He's awful mean t' do dat 'n front 'o me." Dagger just groaned. He remember that the two of them had had a small flirtation a few weeks ago and that it had lead to a small tryst in *his* bed. But, he had heard nothing more about it since. "Bu' lovers can be cruel. Even t'ose dat ain't ye' lovers." Dagger glared at Dusk through is long hair. "Sir." 

"Go away, pet." Dagger whispered in a harsh tone. He briefly remembered that he used to call Willafred 'pet' and he quickly took a long swing of his drink. "Please."

Dusk sighed gently. "It jus' dat you've lo'ked and been even more broodin' den usual."

Dagger sighed deeply and looked over at Dusk. She was a pretty and kind woman from somewhere far away. Dagger was sure if he weren't already in love with Willafred, he could have fallen in love with Dusk. "I…uh…" he couldn't say it, so he reached into his coat's breast pocket and pulled out a folded and refolded and refolded letter. Handing it to Dusk, he looked nervously down at the table. 

Dear Captain Sparrow,

I am writing to you on our island on the last day of our visit. You must know how hurt, unhappy, and angry at you I am that you never came for me. We promised great adventures on my sixteenth birthday. You never came. I waited for you all night and you never came! Why didn't you ever come?

Old Captain Sparrow and Mrs. Sparrow say they shall see you again soon, so I leave this letter in their care. 

With Utter Respect,

Willafred Turner

p.s. Sarah Morgan and Thomas Hill have married. James Matthews and I were in the wedding party together. He did not make me laugh as you would have. 

Dusk moved some of her blond hair out of her face and looked up at Dagger. "She misses ya an' wan's ya t' come."

The captain groaned and whined. "I…kknoww. I just can't, pet. I got very jealous of that Matthews idiot and I made a mess of it all. Willafred…" He laughed slightly. "I'm so very drunk right now. Forget all I've said." Dagger reached out and grabbed the letter from Dusk, something that caused him to nearly fall off of his chair. "Very drunk."

Giving her captain an 'yeah right' look, Dusk helped Dagger get back into his seat properly. "It's alrig't, sir. Won' go beyond de table."

Dagger smiled brightly and put the letter back into its home. "You are…you are a very pretty lady." Dagger leaned closer to Dusk and gave his crewmember a very sloppy kiss on the forehead. "Very pretty." He was not even an inch away from Dusk's mouth and he smelt like beer and ale. "Very, very pretty."

"Sir?" Dusk moved slightly away. "You are-" She was cut off by Dagger's lips on hers. It was by no means a romantic kiss, but rather a sloppy and overly wet kiss. Not at all something they wanted. Dusk pushed Dagger off her. "Sir!"

A few heads turned their way, including those of the crew. Dagger looked guilty and noticed that Higgins was glaring rather hard. "I'm very drunk."

"You're damn right you are!" Higgins yelled out. Dagger's eyes widened as the big muscle filled man came toward him. "You just kissed Dusk."

"Sir," Dusk began. "it were an accident." She looked pleading at Higgins. "He is very drunk. Real drunk."

"I swear-" 

"Look here, mate. Just because I kissed a girl you've slept with-"

The two men were now standing, well swaying, and were facing each other. The only thing keeping them from fighting was the table. 

"Put him in the long boat till he's sober!" Everyone turned to their right to see the rest of the crew singing. They all stood crowed around each other and were now singing. Andrew sung the loudest and Mr. Edwards and Giselle backed him up. They started off slowly but grew louder and faster. "Put him in the long boat till he's sober!"

Higgins glared at the crew, but he couldn't help laughing. They really could not sing very well and Giselle's slightly Russian lit was taking over the whole song. "We should, shouldn't we?"

Dagger swayed more then usual and sounded drunker then normal. "Look here, I'm the captain and I say I don't want to go in no stinkin' rowboat." It was at that moment that he fell forward and onto the table. 

*

"Have you ever truly loved somebody?" Dagger sang drunkenly as Mr. Edwards and Andrew helped him back to the ship. "Have you, Mr. Edwards?" Dagger smelt awful and Mr. Edwards made a face in response. "Of…course you have!" He patted the older man on the back and looked over at Andrew. "What about you, Mr. Nabs?" Andrew shook his head 'no.' "Oh, pity. Love makes the world go 'round. All you need is love."

"Yes, Captain." Mr. Edwards seconded in his stiff British accent. "However, what you need at this moment is not love, but rather a good nights rest."

"No no, what I need is a good girl. Savvy?" Dagger sniffed and leaned into Mr. Edwards. "I said, savvy?"

Mr. Edwards sighed in an annoyed way. "Yes, Captain."

Dagger looked back at Dusk and Giselle. They were walking slightly behind the others and talking quietly. "But not them." He smiled sadly. "They're not the ones. I messed everything up." 

"Yes Captain." Andrew gave Mr. Edwards a look. "I mean, no Captain. It shall be alright, Captain."

"I suppose you're right, Mr. Edwards." Dagger felt something in his stomach and bent over. "Those are very lovely shoes, Mr. Edwards." And with that said, Dagger vomited all over them. 

*

The sound of waves splashing below him awoke Dagger Sparrow the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the overly cheerful sunlight. He whispered a few chose words at the sun before sitting up. It was at that moment that he realized he was in a long boat. That had actually put him in a long boat!

With a small grunt, he got himself to stand in the shaking long boat and then got himself on the deck. They were there waiting for him, smiling and grinning like idiots. He straightened his hair and outfit out. 

"What are you sea dogs doing? Ms. Dusk, Mr. Nabs, turn this ship around. Ms. Giselle and Mr. Edwards, get this ship ready. Higgins, get my good coat out." He paused and swayed a little, really trying not to vomit during his commands. "We head to Port Royal!" 


End file.
